The objective of this core is to communicate the research findings of the Superfund program cores and projects to individuals, communities, and public health professionals and agencies. The key to meeting that goal is to work closely with the investigators in each research project to identify potential outreach opportunities and target audiences. The goal is to serve as a conduit for information that can be used to improve public health. This goal will be achieved in two ways. First, outreach activities developed under the current Superfund program will be maintained. These activities include such things as maintaining the web page detailing the research projects currently funded by the Superfund program, and database management to facilitate public and agency access to critical data. In addition, outreach activities will focus on specific research projects and cores and such as perchlorate contamination at the Aeroject Superfund site in Sacramento (Project 1, Transport and Remediation of Perchlorate and VOC's in the Vadose Zone and in Groundwater, Project 6, Assessing Adverse Effects of Environmental Hazards on Reproductive Health in Human Populations, and Project 9, Epidemiology Studies) and the TCDD contamination in San Francisco Bay that results in warnings against the consumption of fish (Projects 3, 5 and 5). With some of the Bay Area populations, the Outreach Project will have to be culturally sensitive since fish is a traditional part of the diet of some communities. In all outreach efforts, close cooperation with the Administrative Core Project F in its role in information transfer and government liaison as well as the Training Core Project D is expected.